


Nighttime

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: "Cheers to that Ed" Oswald said, raising an invisible glass and smirking. "Alright. What about if I try to solve one of your reddles? Would that make you any happier?""Perhaps" Edward said, and his bed moved around on Oswald's view. "Do you want to try?"(Edward cant sleep and that's very clear to Oswald)





	Nighttime

"Oswald?"  
  
The whisper in the dark room made him grumble, eyes slowly blinking open to the darkness around him. He was so tired.  
  
"Yes Ed?" He mumbled, sleepily, and he was met with silence for a few seconds.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I'm thinking about sleeping" Oswald mumbled, narrowing his eyes to try and see Edward in the dark. "Aren't you tired?"  
  
"Well yes, but not physically. I could pull an all nighter if I wanted."  
  
"If you do, could you like, let me sleep?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good" Oswald sighed, closing his eyes again. The silence was thick and he felt as if someone was staring at him. Opening his eyes again, he looked over at Edward. "What?"  
  
"I'm intellectually tired."  
  
"Because Gotham HS is too easy for you?" Oswald smirked, and Edward sighed from the other side of the room.  
  
"Yes. And sometimes its too hard. I never know if people are being truthful or sarcastic... if they want to hurt or help me... and the subjects are so easy, prove to be no challenge. This is a horrible school."  
  
"Cheers to that Ed" Oswald said, raising an invisible glass and smirking. "Alright. What about if I try to solve one of your riddles? Would that make you any happier?"  
  
"Perhaps" Edward said, and his bed moved around on Oswald's view. "Do you want to try?"  
  
"Sure. Hit me" Oswald said, feeling his sleep getting a little distracted, and Edward cleaned his throat, humming for a while before nodding in the darkness.  
  
"What is it that..."  
  
Edward's voice lowered down and Oswald frowned, staring at his friend.  
  
"What is that? I didn't catch it."  
  
"You know what? Forget it" Edward said, and Oswald hummed in confusion. "It was too easy anyway. You would get it right."  
  
"Hm... sure" Oswald mumbled and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Edward."  
  
"Goodnight Ozzie" he whispered back, just before sleep took Penguin under.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very much in love with them.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated


End file.
